Alton DeVir
| aliases = The Faceless One | nicknames = | home = Menzoberranzan, Northdark | formerhomes = | sex = Male | race = Drow | ethnicity = | occupation = | age = 55 years old in 1297 DR | patron deity = | languages = Drow Sign | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = 1328 | deathnotes = (killed in explosion while attacking Drizzt Do'Urden) | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | alignment = | class = Wizard | rules = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | class35 = | refs35 = }} Alton DeVir was a drow wizard of House DeVir who posed as a master of Sorcere in the city of Menzoberranzan. Description In 1297 DR, Alton marred his face with acid, making his features appear unrecognizable. History In 1297 DR, Alton was a student of Sorcere near to graduation. He was summoned to meet with one of the masters of Sorcere, the Faceless One. The Faceless One, having made an agreement with House Do'Urden, attempted to kill Alton so that he would not be a surviving witness to House DeVir's destruction by House Do'Urden. However, before the Faceless One could kill Alton, his apprentice, Masoj Hun'ett, killed the Faceless One instead. Masoj intended to kill Alton, but Alton suggested that he himself could take the Faceless One's place and be a valuable ally to Masoj, who agreed. Alton took on the identify to the Faceless One, marring his face with acid in order to complete the disguise. Alton became increasingly obsessed with finding the identity of the house who destroyed House DeVir, in order that he might exact vengeance upon that house. He sought help from his mother's spirit, but she was not allowed to answer him. He later learned the identity of the house from SiNafay Hun'ett, who discovered that the Faceless One was no longer her son, but an entirely different drow instead. SiNafay accepted Alton as part of her house, scheming to use him against House Do'Urden. Circa 1327 DR, Alton attacked Drizzt Do'Urden in his office, unable to hold back his desire for revenge against the favored son of House Do'Urden. Masoj was able to rescue the situation by pretending it was a lesson for Drizzt. In 1328 DR, Alton was finally granted leave to kill Drizzt. He and Masoj met Drizzt and Guenhwyvar upon his return from the Underdark and attacked him. During the battle, Alton was killed by his own wand of lightning, which exploded after it was broken. Relationships Alton was the son of Ginafae DeVir, the matron mother of House Devir. After Alton took the place of the Faceless One, Masoj Hun'ett became his apprentice. Appendix Appearances Novels *''Homeland'' References de:Alton DeVir Category:Wizards Category:Males Category:Drow Category:Members of House Hun'ett Category:Members of House DeVir Category:Inhabitants of Sorcere Category:Inhabitants of Qu'ellarz'orl Category:Inhabitants of Menzoberranzan Category:Inhabitants of the Northdark Category:Inhabitants of the Upperdark Category:Inhabitants of the Underdark Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants